


It's Not You I'm Cheating On

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: Robert thinks Aaron's cheating on him but what's really happening is the furthest thing from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not You I'm Cheating On

**Author's Note:**

> I can only apoligise for taking so long to get this out. Hope you enjoy though and feel free to leave kudos and comments.

Robert was starting to worry more and more as each day passed. Aaron had been a little distant and coming home later and later it was the tell tale signs of something he wanted to deny. Aaron was acting weird with him, he had been for some time now and as much as Robert tried to push it to the back of his mind it would always creep back to the surface. Aaron wouldn’t cheat. Robert had to believe that. Not after everything it took for them to get where they were it was all in Robert’s head it had to be.

Aaron strolled through the front door at 6 on the dot. He made sure he was on time, that and too full to the brim from his trip to a restaurant to finish any work he still had left to do. He was dreading Robert’s latest attempts at cooking a meal how he was gonna manage to eat any of it was beyond him he was still so stuffed. Aaron disliked Robert’s cooking so much so that he’d started secretly eating out in Hotton whenever he could. Whatever Robert puts in front of him was almost inedible, but Aaron couldn’t tell him that not after the continuous efforts the older man put in if it wasn’t slightly burnt pasta it was overcooked dry chicken to the point he couldn’t swallow it. Robert genuinely thought he could cook and that confused Aaron. As he walked into the kitchen and spotted Robert plating up their dinner Aaron grimaced. Spaghetti bolognaise was on the menu tonight one of the more adventurous meals Robert cooked or tried to anyway.

Aaron slumped down in the chair as Robert smiled and put his plate in front of him. It didn’t look bad, but the proof was in the tasting and the younger man knew it wouldn’t taste anything like how it looked. Robert grabbed two beers from the fridge and took his place opposite Aaron sliding the beer towards the younger man.

“Eat then.” Robert said eagerly when Aaron just sat there staring.

Aaron picked up his fork and smiled at Robert before twirling the pasta around the cutlery and putting the forkful in his mouth. It tasted nothing like he expected, It was better than anything Robert had ever cooked before. The one time Aaron stuffed himself to the point he was fit to burst was the one time Robert actually cooked something edible better than edible, it was actually quite nice. He felt uncomfortable, but he couldn’t stop eating, the look on Robert’s face was enough to get him to soldier through till there were only a few strands of spaghetti still left on the plate.

“That was good.” Aaron said, leaning back in his chair while rubbing circles over his stomach feeling slightly sick from overeating.

“Yeah?” Robert beamed, that smile that made Aaron’s heart still skip a beat.

Aaron couldn’t move he wanted to lean In and give Robert a kiss, but he felt physically exhausted instead he just smiled and nodded at Robert as the older man took their empty plates to the sink. Robert turned around as Aaron stood slowly, he walked past Robert squeezing his arm as he left the room, sinking down on the sofa with a soft groan seconds later. 

Robert followed Aaron out of the room to find him curled up on the sofa with his eyes tightly shut. Something was definitely off and Robert wanted to address it, but risking the start of an argument wasn't something he wanted nor needed right now. So He threw the blanket over Aaron's body and strokes a hand through his hair before leaving the room and ascending the stairs one at a time hoping Aaron would join him in a little while. 

After a few trips to the toilet and constant tossing and turning Aaron woke to the sun creeping in through the blinds as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stalking towards the kitchen in need of caffeine he silently cursed himself, Robert was occupying a chair at the table nursing his coffee quietly. When their eyes locked Aaron smiled and got a brief grin in return, he could tell by one look Robert wasn't too happy. 

"Morning." Aaron muttered as he flicked the kettle on and then stalked towards Robert, stopping at his side and throwing his arm around the older man's neck, his fingers playing with the tufts of hair. 

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?" Robert replied between gulps of his steaming coffee.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the sofa." 

Robert nodded, he knew there was clearly more to the story, but let it go if only for the moment. 

After his brew Aaron showered and dressed earlier than usual with all the over indulging lately he wanted to fit a gym session in before work. Grabbing his keys from the bowl in the hallway Aaron cocked his head around the door muttered, his goodbyes to Robert and left without another word only stopping at the end of the path to remember he'd forgotten his phone. 

Robert heard the front door open and close again and smiled, knowing Aaron was coming back for a goodbye kiss. 

"Forget something?" Robert said with a cheeky grin. 

Aaron scanned the room before he found what he was looking for, holding it up to show Robert what was now in his hand. "Yeah, just my phone. See you tonight." He replied and then he was gone again. 

"Aaron." Robert shouted a little in disbelief, it was only a kiss, but they always said a proper goodbye in the mornings. He shouted again a bit louder this time, but it was no use as the door slammed, leaving Robert standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, now annoyed.

The weeks that followed only consisted of the same thing, Aaron would come home make small talk and disappear early in the mornings. They were fine other than that things were pretty much the same, but the constant nagging in the back of Robert's mind only got stronger and after a stressful day at work and Aaron ignoring his texts that combined with an argument that really shouldn't of been more than an everyday discussion Robert had had enough. He wanted to know what was going on so he decided to follow Aaron and find out exactly that. 

He found Aaron's car in a car park in Hotton, he followed Aaron into a restaurant and got angry. He was actually meeting someone for lunch. Robert's blood began to boil as he watched Aaron take a seat on his own probably in wait for the mysterious man. Robert sat in the corner out of sight with a menu covering most of his face, he felt like a stalker, but he couldn't find it in him to care, Aaron was the one in the wrong here, not him.

Five minutes turned into ten, then into twenty before Robert found himself sitting there half hour later watching Aaron eat on his own. What was he doing? He called the younger man just to see if he'd answer, but when Aaron picked up his phone and saw who was calling he rejected the call And Robert saw red he didn't wait any longer to find out he needed to confront Aaron before he flipped out completely. 

He stood up and straightened the wrinkles in his clothes, stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked towards Aaron, each step louder than the last until he found himself in front of the younger man. Robert leant his weight against the table and eyed Aaron, who looked back at him slightly startled with a half eaten onion ring hanging from his mouth. 

"Well?" Robert said with a shrug of the shoulders. 

Aaron recovered quickly and fired back. "Did you follow me?" 

"Seriously? That's all you can think to say?" He was well aware his voice was on the verge of shouting but he didn't care as he continued. "You're clearly hiding something Aaron. Who is he?" 

The younger man laughed at Robert's words. "Sit down Robert." 

"You think this is funny Aaron?" 

Aaron pulled on Robert's arm to get him to sit down. "I'm not cheating, you Muppet."

"So what then?" Folding his arms across his chest Robert sat back in his seat waiting for an answer. 

"I didn't wanna tell you but I guess now I've got no choice." The younger man replied.

Robert started to sweat, Aaron was acting weird and he didn't like it one bit. "What then?" 

"You can't cook Robert." Aaron said so fast he wondered if Robert understood, he didn't want to hurt his boyfriends feelings but he didn't really have any other option left. 

"Hang on a minute, you don't like my cooking so you eat here before you come home?" 

"Not always here, there's a good fast food joint round the corner." 

"Aaron." Robert spat back, not in the mood for any smart remarks or comebacks. 

"Fine, yeah, most days I eat out before I come home. It's not my fault I don't like your cooking Robert. You're good at many things, but cooking isn't one of them."

"I thought you were cheating on me." Robert whispered which caused Aaron to reach across the table and clasp Robert's hand tightly. 

"I would never cheat on you." He replied. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings I'm sorry."

Aaron stood up to pay the bill after a heart to heart with his boyfriend, he took Robert's hand, leaning his head on his shoulder as they left the restaurant. 

"I can cook." Robert said, defending himself as they walked hand in hand through the car park.

"Yeah, alright mate if you say so."

Robert smiled despite Aaron's comment. Just happy that it was his cooking being cheated on and not him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for taking the time to read.  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
